


Do Androids Dread Electric Reapers

by MelodiousPoison



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Hayden is female, Mature for potential M+ material in the future, Other ships are open to being explored, Will add warnings and tags as I continue, perfect match
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousPoison/pseuds/MelodiousPoison
Summary: My personal interpretation of Choices 'Perfect Match' with female OC Vanessa;"Eros was, after all, probably just another corporate scheme, but even Nessa couldn’t deny what she saw earlier. Steve and Nadia seemed genuinely perfect together in the few moments she was in their company.It also helpedthat she gave a promise to Nadia that she would try."





	Do Androids Dread Electric Reapers

**Author's Note:**

> So I messed around with MC to give her more personal flavour than the MC options we were given to flesh them out in Choices.  
> As noted in tags I am not 100% on what ship I will be going for but Hayden x MC is canonical for the first few chapters hence their relationship tag.  
> 

Nessa knew, absolutely knew Nadia was going to be silently despairing when she finds out that they didn’t bother dressing up. For her cousin’s new art gallery opening nonetheless. She couldn’t help feeling a trickling of guilt, stilting her usual easy movements through the hubbub of the city.  Regardless, she knew it wouldn’t have changed her mind about going in her usual pants and a knotted t-shirt. A mixture of stubbornness (and maybe a little bit of impulsiveness), made her swing out the apartment madly, not daring to bother second-guessing her attire choice. She just hoped, as she subconsciously quickens her pace, she wouldn’t be late as well. Nadia would only forgive so many social faux pas for something this important.

* * *

If the music didn’t tip off the class expected here, the sheer atmosphere cloyed with an _essence of money_ , or maybe it was just the art attendees themselves who _screamed privilege_. Nessa couldn’t help but breathe in quickly before the trepidation set in and instead almost wilfully melted it away to familial pride. _Nadi had really done it_ Nessa thinks wonderingly to herself as she manages to find them amongst the gathering.

 

She slips easily through the spaces between the viewers before she finally reached them with an exclamation;

“Nadia!”

Nessa is immediately wrapped in her cousin’s embrace before she's just as quickly released. The grateful smile Nadia had upon her face threatened to overtake Nessa’s own subconscious grin;

“I’m so glad you made it! On time too.”

Nessa feels embarrassment surge through her, but bolsters through it;

“Are you kidding? It’s your new art exhibition. How could I ever be late for it?”

“Honestly, I have no idea why it blew up this much but who am I to argue with an art critic?”

Nessa knew exactly why she would find it hard to believe, and couldn’t help teasingly adding;

“You mean the dozens of art critics, right? All those glowing reviews… I’m sure you knew that since I read them out to you.”

Nadia immediately shakes her head, awkwardly laughing it away as her smile remains;

“Oh, hush. Besides, this isn’t what I was excited about.”

Nessa’s eyes widen almost owlishly at the announcement, tilting her head questioningly to the side;

“And what is it that you wanted to show me if not your amazing work?”

“I want you to meet my boyfriend!”

 

Nessa never thought it was physically possible, but Nadia’s smile grew brighter. Nessa briefly considered joking about needing sunglasses but a boyfriend? _This was news_. Surprising but amazing news. _Especially with how Nadia despaired that she would never find love, many movie nights with ice cream ago_. In a matter of seconds, Nadia’s hand was being shaken by ‘Steve’, who Nessa added a point in favour of him, wasn’t wearing a suit;

“Hey, you must be Nessa. I heard so much about you-” He pauses before continuing; “-I wanted to meet you for weeks, but I got busy at the animal shelter.”

Weeks. Nessa was impressed that Nadia managed to hide it from her for even that long;

“Oh. You work there?”

Even as she aimed to achieve a cool and collected appearance, she couldn’t help the hint of excitement that crept into her voice. Animals were something they couldn’t have because of the no pets rule and that’s what _Nessa despaired over_ during their emotional movie sessions.

 

Nadia finally re-enters the conversation with a gentle arm upon Steve’s own before declaring;

“He’s an investment banker and works for the animal shelter in his spare time. Isn’t that amazing?”

A well of disbelief surged inside her, mixed in with confusion as to why _investment banking_ was a noteworthy mention. Too good to be true, Vanessa’s internal voice mockingly chants. However, it quietened the moment she saw the sheer force of adoration the two directed at each other. Nessa didn’t have to look too deeply to know besotted when she saw it, so she laughs good-naturedly.

* * *

Night-time crept into sleeping hours, the exhibit long over as Nessa lays in her bed, mind racing with today’s events. There was nothing, but shadows save for the small light coming through her window as Nessa contemplates the offer from Nadia, Eros business card in hand. Matchmaking services? It went deeply against Nessa’s usual method of finding someone. In bars, in concerts, anywhere really. All that was needed was an electric connection and not knowing a thing beyond they were there right now, and they wanted her too.

 

It went against the streak of cynicism that differentiated her from Nadia’s brand of optimism. Maybe that’s why Damien and she got on so well. Their mentality saw the deceptions hidden in the many façades of the world, especially those that held gleaming buildings. Eros was, after all, probably just another corporate scheme, but even Nessa couldn’t deny what she saw earlier. Steve and Nadia seemed genuinely perfect together in the few moments she was in their company. _It also helped_ that she gave a promise to Nadia that she would try.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone tell me they caught the reference for the work title!


End file.
